West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics (also named "WCC") is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. DJ Pooh is this station's host. The station is possibly based on 93.5 KDAY in Los Angeles, as it's known to play "back in the day hits". Playlist *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Kurupt (feat. Tray Dee & Slip Capone) - C Walk (1998) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *King Tee (feat. Ice Cube & Breeze) - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Mack 10 (feat. Tha Dogg Pound) - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Still D.R.E (1999) *Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg) - The Next Episode (2000) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *Tha Dogg Pound (feat. Snoop Dogg) - What Would You Do (1995) *Kausion - What You Wanna Do (1995) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Nite Hype (1990) Deleted songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *2Pac (feat. K-Ci & JoJo) - How Do U Want It (1996) *2Pac - Outlaw (1995) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector (1995) *Kam - Whoop Whoop (1997) *Nate Dogg - I Got Love (2001) *Spice 1 - 187 Proof (1992) *Spice 1 (feat. MC Eiht) - The Murda Show (1993) *Mack 10 (feat. Ice Cube & WC) - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) *Warren G (feat. Nate Dogg) - Regulate (1994) Trivia *Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, Patrick McReary and Jimmy De Santa have West Coast Classics as one of their favorite radio stations. *In the real world, there has been controversy surrounding the rights to some of the songs on this in-game radio stations. Specifically, On 11 October 2013, former Death Row Records artist and Tha Dogg Pound member Daz "Dat Nigga Daz" Dillinger issued a cease-and-desist letter to Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive for allegedly using two of his songs without authorization. According to Dillinger, Rockstar offered him US$4,271 to allow the material to be used in the game; he declined, but the songs were used regardless. The songs are "C-Walk" by Kurupt and "Nothin' But the Cavi Hit" by Mack 10 and Tha Dogg Pound, which were both produced by Dillinger and included in the West Coast Classics station. In the order, Dillinger and his lawyers requested "a better offer", or recall and destroy unsold copies of the game. Dillinger has afforded the publisher fourteen days to comply with the suit. *The radio station is most likely located in Davis as during a commercial on the station, a woman is heard saying "WCC, the City of Davis". *Interestingly on a rare occasion (usually ealry on in the storyline), DJ Pooh will do a brief shout out to Lamar Davis. It's never stated how exactly DJ Pooh came to know Lamar other than that he's heard about him on the streets. He then proceeds to mock Lamar's old-school gangbanging mentality and tells him to get his act together. Video Navigation de:West Coast Classics es:West Coast Classics fr:West Coast Classics pl:West Coast Classics pt:West Coast Classics ru:West Coast Classics Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations